Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
Description of the Related Art
A golf club including a head and a shaft detachably attached to the head has been proposed.
Each of US2013/0017901 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,959 discloses a golf club including a head and a shaft detachably attached to the head. In these golf clubs, a sleeve is attached to a tip end portion of the shaft, and a shaft hole provided in the sleeve is inclined. In these golf clubs, an inclination direction of a shaft axis is changed depending on a fixed position of the sleeve in a circumferential direction. This change enables a loft angle, a lie angle, and a face angle to be adjusted.
Japanese patent No. 5645936 (US2010/0197423) discloses a golf club having a shaft adapter and a head adapter. The degree of freedom of an inclination direction of a shaft axis can be improved by the shaft adapter and the head adapter.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-42950 discloses a golf club including: a retaining part bonded to a tip end portion of a shaft; a pair of angle adjustment parts which externally surround the retaining part, and a fixing nut which is screw-connected to male screw parts formed on upper end portions of the angle adjustment parts.